


You Don't Want to Know What the Phone Screen Looks Like

by SethSuffers



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers





	You Don't Want to Know What the Phone Screen Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flinched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flinched/gifts).



Thank you so much for this assignment! I loved the idea of Sephiroth being a technophobe and I just had to draw it, I hope you like it!


End file.
